Rhea Lannister
Rhea Lannister is a princess of the Eight Kingdoms and the second child of King Gerald Lannister and the late Queen Evelyn Mask. Rhea was born blind and with an earth elemental. Her abilities as an earth elemental allow her to see the world through her feet by feeling the vibrations in the earth. She is the last child to have been born from the late Queen Evelyn Mask. Biography The youngest of King Gerald's daughters, Rhea was born blind yet defiant. Her mother died shortly after, becoming ill after giving birth to the baby. Unlike her siblings, the child’s birth was not celebrated nor announced throughout the kingdom. King Gerald felt shameful of her disability and blamed her for his wife’s death, believing the gods had cursed him with the girl as punishment for his many misdeeds. He knowingly neglected her. Leaving her in the care of her siblings and many cautious maids, Rhea grew up despising her father. At the age of seven Rhea was already becoming trouble. Her constant curios adventures in the castle were seen as a nuisance by the king and his nobles. On summer night after one of her many disturbing escapades Gerald became so aggravated with the blind princess he publicly hit her across the face, which later became a dark bruise. In tears she ran from him, wishing for nothing but escape. Rushing past surprised maids and guards the princess did not stop until she felt soft grass under her feet. In the depths of the dangerous woods that stood close to the castle, Rhea was hopelessly lost and petrified. She called out to anyone who could hear her meek voice under the night’s suffocating darkness. An aging Earth Elemental, Galina, lived in a rotting hut hidden in the woods as a widowed-hag. Hearing the poor princess’s cries for help Galina easily found her and led her back to her lonely home. Feeding the girl and offering her shelter during the dark night, Rhea began to take a liking to the old woman. When Galina attempted to return her to the castle the next morning, Rhea struggled and argued against her. The hag reluctantly allowed her to stay, but, fearing punishment from Gerald, she informed the child that she could stay for no longer than two nights. The princess viewed Galina as her true mother, and called her such. Despite having known each other for little time it felt like ages to them. The elemental pitied the girl’s blindness and, in return for her pleasant company, taught her how to ‘see with her feet’. Teaching Rhea to feel the vibrations through the earth, Galina was able to open many doors for the blind child. The two days turned into two weeks before Rhea reluctantly agreed to return to her home in the castle. Upon returning, she came to learn her father had hardly noticed her absence nor cared much. Her hatred toward him only grew, and the doting maids did little to substitute for her absent parents. Though she had close relationship with her older sister, Freya, she still felt a gap in her heart. Often sneaking out of the castle at night, which was much easier with her new ‘sight’, she visited Galina constantly. Sadly, this would not last. On the princess’s twelfth birthday, she rushed to Galina’s hut in the night to celebrate. Her calls to the woman in the forest were met with silence, as was her dilapidated hut-home. It took only seconds later for Rhea to find the elder woman’s lifeless body against the dirt floor. Assumably dying of old age, the princess was destroyed. She cried for hours and, after venturing home, sobbed for another three days. The hole in her heart widening, she felt as though there was no way to recover from her loss. As time went on, Rhea slowly recovered from the death of her only friend. She became accustomed to the life of a princess, only sneaking out every so often, yet causing as much havoc as she could. Rhea will take any chance she has to leave the palace walls and travel the realm. Appearance With her olive complexion and small features, Rhea looks almost nothing like her elder sibling. Her waist length hair, which is commonly pulled back from her face, fall in golden-brown waves down her back. Her eyes are a pale blue, due to her blindness, but often appear darker in shaded areas. Her face is the only curved part of her body, as the adolescent is still growing into her form. Rhea is slim, and seemingly frail, but has a bit of muscle that assists the young princess in protecting herself if need be. Her maids prefer dressing her in darker toned colors, and her gowns are usually colored in deep purples and blues. Her dresses are always cut a few inches above the ankle which allows her to move easier, and she is hardly ever seen with shoes on. Rhea never removes the leather choker around her neck. Given to her by the old hag Galina, she treasures it dearly. Personality Independent and resilient, Rhea is a law unto herself. She is opinionated, as well as outspoken, and cares not what others think of her. Her tendency is to finish whatever she starts, no matter the circumstance. Generally she is warmhearted and gives freely of her time, energy, and sympathetic understanding. At times her fiery attitude and hot-headedness get her into trouble, but she is quick to apologize or forgive. The young princess has tolerance and acceptance of the frailties of others, due to her own disability. Rhea wishes for nothing more and having an eventful, exciting life away from her doting maids and looming guards. She is very versatile and possesses the ability to learn quite easily. Rhea seeks freedom and opportunities to enjoy life. Very adventurous, she is willing to take risks in order to achieve her objectives. New ways and new experiences cannot satisfy the girl’s restless nature. One adventure leads to another. She is honest and fair, knowing that this is the only way to receive justice and honesty from others. But personal growth is vital for her, and it is difficult to be tied down by rules and obligations. Likes When she isn’t off causing trouble, Rhea is often found wandering the castle grounds. She enjoys the hustle and bustle that takes place in the large cooking quarters, as well as the fact the workers there do not treat her like a helpless child. The gardens are another location she spends most of her time in. The fresh air and smell of flowers are always pleasing to her senses, along with the feeling of grass tickling between her toes. Rhea seeks adventure and travel greatly. Dislikes There is nothing Rhea hates more than being treated as though she is helpless. The young princess strives to prove her worth as a capable being. Also, she dislikes being touched especially by strangers. Some tend to handle her aggressively or with little care, which can hurt at times. Though she often needs it, Rhea hates being followed by a guard or protector. She finds them to be an unneeded nuisance. Relationships * King Gerald Lannister: Father * Queen Evelyn Mask: Mother; deceased * Princess Freya Lannister: Sister * Sir Damien Lannister: Uncle * Squire Melchior Morgenstern: Adoptive cousin